Plastic bottles, glass bottles, aluminum cans and cups made from various materials ranging from paper to plastic to metal, are commonly used as beverage containers. These containers come in a variety of shapes, sizes and configurations. For cold beverages, one advantage of metal based containers, such as aluminum cans, is that the aluminum surface of the can provides the drinker with a cool drinking surface that provides the drinker's lips or mouth with the cold feeling or sensation of a cold beverage contained therein. What is therefore desired is an improved drinking surface for non-metallic containers that provides a cold drinking sensation similar to that of an aluminum can. It is also desired to provide a container having a drinking surface that has a temperature similar to that of the beverage inside the container to provide the consumer with a cool refreshing drinking sensation when the drinking surface comes into contact with the consumer's lips or mouth, thereby enhancing the overall beverage drinking experience of the consumer.